Fuel tanks may be used to retain a supply of liquid fuel in a fuel system. Such fuel systems may be used, for example, in automotive applications to deliver fuel for combustion within an engine. A level sender may be used to monitor and provide a signal indicative of the level of fuel in the fuel tank. The tank and level sender may be used with fluids other than fuel and in applications other than vehicle fuel systems. Further improvements in level senders and for determining a level of fluid within a tank are desirable.